kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Rothy
| birth_place = South Korea | occupation = Singer | years = 2017–present | blood = AB | agency = Dorothy Company (2016-present) | fandom = Blooming (블루밍) }} Rothy (로시) is a South Korean solo singer currently under Dorothy Company. She released two pre-debut tracks before making her official debut on August 30, 2018 with her mini album, "Shape of Rothy". Career '2017: Solo debut' Rothy released her first pre-debut track and digital single, "Stars", along with a music video on November 9, 2017.Rothy - Stars official release '2018: First mini album and debut stage' On January 2, 2018, a collaboration OST with Block B's U-Kwon was released for the drama Jugglers, titled "Baby Baby".Jugglers OST - Baby Baby official releaseMusic Video: U-KWON (Block B) & Rothy - Baby Baby (Jugglers OST Part.5) On March 27, 2018, Dingo Music released a special version of Kisum's "It's Okay" featuring Rothy in place of Heize.Kisum - It's Okay (feat. Rothy) On June 1, 2018, she released her second digital single, "Sullae", along with a music video.Digital single: SULLAE official release On June 27, 2018, Rothy along with PENTAGON's Jinho sang an OST titled "A little bit more" for the television drama What's Wrong with Secretary Kim.What's Wrong with Secretary Kim OST - A little bit moreMusic Video: Jinho (PENTAGON) & Rothy - A little bit more (What's Wrong with Secretary Kim OST Part.4) On August 30, 2018, she released her debut mini album, Shape of Rothy.Mini album: Shape of Rothy official release It contained her previously released pre-debut tracks, "Stars" and "Sullae". The album's release also marked her first live performance at a debut stage on M Countdown with her album's title track, "Burning".(Rothy - Burning) Debut Stage | M COUNTDOWN 180830 EP.585 On September 30, 2018, Rothy sang the first track, titled "Cloud", for the soundtrack of the drama adaption of the popular movie The Beauty Inside.The Beauty Inside OST Part.1 - CloudMusic Video: Rothy - Cloud (The Beauty Inside OST Part.1) '2019: Third single and second mini album' On January 30, Rothy released another digital single which is also a pre-debut track for her upcoming mini album, titled "Blossom Flower".Rothy - Blossom Flower official release On February 8th, the second track, titled "Rainbow", for the television series, Romance Is A Bonus Book was released and sung by Rothy.Romance Is A Bonus Book OST - Rainbow On May 16, Rothy released the first set of teaser images for her upcoming comeback album, Color of Rothy.Rothy - Color of Rothy teaser images released The album was released on May 27, 2019 with "Bee" serving as the album's title track. Personal life Rothy graduated from Hanlim Multi Arts School, Seoul in February 2018 and was a student in the Practical Music Department.Rothy graduates from Hanlim Multi Arts School Discography Mini albums * Shape of Rothy (2018) * Color of Rothy (2019) Digital singles * "Stars" (2017) * "Sullae" (2018) * "Blossom Flower" (2019) Collaborations * "It's Okay" (with Kisum) (2018) OSTs * "Jugglers OST Part.5" (with U-Kwon) (2018) * "What's Wrong With Secretary Kim OST Part.4" (with Jinho) (2018) * "Replaylist Vol.2" (2018) * "The Beauty Inside OST Part.1" (2018) * "Romance Is A Bonus Book Part.2" (2019) Trivia * Rothy was classmates with many other singers and idols who also went to Hanlim Multi Arts School. Some of her classmates include Chuu and Kim Lip of LOONA as well as many other idols like Yeri of Red Velvet, Yeonjung of WJSN and Joo E of MOMOLAND. Gallery References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live ;Dorothy Company * Naver * YouTube Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2017 debuts Category:Dorothy Company